Doomsday-Blue
by Macella
Summary: It is the first time for me to write here. I have read many crossover before, but now, i want to try writing here. This one is talking about Blue's survival, fight, grow up in doomsday, hope readers will like it. Welcome your suggestion as well.
1. Doomsday-Blue Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is clue before things happen.

2050/20/12

It has been raining for several days, it has been colder this year than last several years, There are only few people walking around in the street today.

Doomsday rumor had been flying all over the internet,most people thought it was only a ridiculous topic and no need to spend time on it.

However, the other few people rather believe than did not, they went to supermark to buy plenty of water and foods as they thought there was no any lose for them to stock water and foods as they can stay at home for following days.

BlueSh went back Rose restaurant with an unhappy face which makes everyone know her bad interview result.

Rose restaurant is run by her parents which is very popular in this street.

" there is no table now, please wait" is often heard in this rstaurant when people get in.

However, Blue had no any interest in such popular restaurant as she hates kitchen and cooking. Her dream was to be a famous journalist and travelling around the world. But just now, She was failed on her most important interview as journalist in the TV station.

Blue was very upset since she should have had passed that interview based on her normal ability and her practice. However she was too nervous to perform normally in the interview.

"Hi Hui, what can I help here ?" she said to Hui sadly.

She now has to find something to do to let herself keep busy to forget her damn interview.

"The Christmas is approaching, you can help clean the window and do some decoration" Hui said loudly and after that continued with busy work.  
"Ok", She answered sulkily and then went to start cleaning work.

Blue is 22 years and just graduated from university not long ago, she is full of sunshine and youth charming which attract many men's eyes. Mr. Xu is no exception.

"Hi pretty", a fat man is coming to her and said frivolously.

In order to forget her failed interview, she is working hard that she does not notice that someone is standing behind her.

Suddenly heard that, she jumped instinctively with surprise.

Unfortunately, the cleaning machine is aside her, so she crushed to the machine and her arm was scratched bleeding down.

"Ouch" Blue groaned out.

"What is wrong?", Hui ran here, asked loudly and glanced at the man.

"It is ok, just scratched, nothing serious, thanks anyway" Blue answered and went away.

In such situation, Blue did not notice when the blood was from arm wound flowing to the crystal bracelet which has been on her wrist for years now emitted gases.

"Who is she?"The man asked to Hui.

"She is BlueSh, our boss's daughter, **Mr. Xu** , why are you here?"Hui said with angry.

"Oh, God, she must hate me for what happened just now I guess I will loss this customer."Mr. Xu whispered.

"You are deserved!"Hui said and went to Blue's room.

"Are you alright?"Hui asked softly.

"I am ok, it is only a small wound, I just need some rest here, you can continue your work, it is almost dinner time, you should be very busy then."Blue said.

After Hui left, Blue go to bed for rest.

It might be cleaning window very hard just now, Blue felt tired and asleep.

When she woke up, she could see nothing but darkness, she was panic a lot.

"Was she in her dream?" She closed eyes and opened again, nothing change, she was still in darkness.

She felt frightened and roared "I want to go out."

Suddenly, she felt dizzy, it turned bright and she found that she went back the room. She looked around and found she was still on the bed. She looked at her watch that it has been passed 2 hours.

She was very confused about darkness space as she had felt true to nature when she had been in the dark space just now.

She thought about it for some minutes and tried saying"I want to go in"

After then, she was in that dark space again.

"I want to go out" she was back the room and still on the bed. She was super surprised, so she tried several times.

"Wow, magical space!" she said excitedly.

In order to test her space, she went to kitchen and took some ice cream and a living fish, put them in her space and then she went to internet to research this kind of space. However, she only find little information on the website and nothing is what she wanted.

After 2 hours around, she went into her space and found that ice cream and living fish kept what they had looked like before was put into the space.

"Amazing space! And it is with her! That is really great."

She calculated the space with tape measure, it was 100 cubic meters.

She was really excited but at the same time, she was terrified too, becaue from the novels rule she had read in the past:"there is clue before things happen", it means something bad will happen soon in this world.

"Is it doomsday?"Blue asked herself, as she saw doomsday theory too on the internet.

Thinking of it, she immediately took out cell phone and called her parents who were abroad.  
Her Mommy picked up the phone, Blue said to her Mommy everything about space and her worries of the doomsday.

"Oh? You also got special talent?" her mother Mrs Sh said surprisedly.

"Also? Mommy got space too?" Blue asked.

"No, do you remember that three pieces of bracelets which your grandpa gave? " Mrs Sh asked.

"Bracelet?" Blue touched her crystal bracelet on her wrist and whispered.


	2. Doomsday-Blue Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"her crystal bracelet changed color when she did not know, it was not pure crystal any more but there was a little blood steak in it."

"Blue, have you got it?" Mommy still asked loudly on the phone.

"Blue, we are booking flight ticket back home, it seems the doomsday is not a rumor, do not worry about it, your mommy's and mine both appears blood steak and we both got special talent,your mommy's is thunder controlling which is still weak now, mine is plants controlling and healing, we two are safe here, we are worrying about you as you are alone there. I already asked our accountant drawing money and then he would give cash to you, and then you can go to the supermarket to buy foods, water,try to be stronger and arrange everything for coming doomsday, can you do that, my honey?" Blue's father Mr. Sh grabbed phone and said a lot.

"Ok, got it, I will try to arrange well and waiting for you, trust me, Dad, i miss you" Blue said hopefully with loud voice.

"Do not tell anyone about bracelet, ok?" her father emphasized at last.

"I won't" Blue answered seriously.

On account of reading experience of doomsday fiction, Blue was not as nervous as her parents', but she knew there will be disorder in the near future because of this disaster which she can not keep away from, she can not stop from.

Moreover, she may be killed by some one who wants to rob this powerful bracelet as she is only a young girl who is not strong enough to protect her bracelet from threatening.

So, the only choice for her is to keep her mouth closed about the bracelet.

Why does this bracelet has special power?

Why did her grandpa have the magical bracelets?

Is doomsday associated with it?

There are many questions in Blue's head.

However, something more important than thinking these as there are only 6 hours to doomsday time(2050/21/12) and she still has much things to do.

Blue drove to supermarket and started to purchase. She bought many bags of bread, fried chips, hot dogs and beef jerky and so on. When she went to pay the bill, she was laughed at by cashier.

"Another fool!"

For covering her special talent of space, she took all goods to her car partly and drove to a corner on the street where is far from the supermarket and nobody was around, then she put them into her space with her thought.  
"Done!" Blue breathes a sigh of relief.

She took out cell phone and dialled number of her aunty who has been settled in the other city.

"Hello?" Her aunty answered the phone with her unique squeaky voice.

"Hi aunty, I am Blue" Blue said on the phone softly.

"Blue, how are you? How is the interview?" her aunty asked quickly as usual.

Blue really did not want to chat anything else, as there are only several hours left to doomsday, but she did not know how to say out the word "doomsday".

From aunty's words, it seems that she did not know anything about doomsday and bracelet.

"I am afraid that she will think i am insane if i would tell her about doomsday is coming soon" Blue thought.

She actually has not been close to her aunty's family, as they lived in distance and had no much time for gather except every family party on Christmas. But she had had been familiar wih their daughter- her elder female cousin. Because the only thing her aunty liked to repeat in Christmas dinner was her daughter Feather- she was very beautiful, she can speak eight country's languages, she got access to Ivy League university, balabala…, Blue was forced to know Feather's news each year.

And her mother compared her with her cousin after Christmas dinner each year since she was 10 which made Blue upset and rejected everything about Feather.

"Blue?Can you hear?" Aunty's voice broke her momery.

"Yeah, I am failed on interview" Blue answered with depressed voice.

"I just want to ask if the bracelet …"Blue tried to talk about bracelet and doomsday as grandpa also gave bracelets to aunty families.

"So what do you call me for ? do you want to ask if Feather can help with job opportunity?" aunty interrupted and continued to talk about her excellent daughter.

"No, thank you! I just want to confirm if the bracelet grandpa gave got any change,because ours did, there was doomsday theory on the internet,i was worried about it " Blue stopped for a while and said straightly.

"LOL...Your little girls are easy to believe the rumors on the internet, Newspaper already reported that it was only a ridiculous rumor, they only wanted to cheat you young girls to buy their goods, our bracelets were usual, you should follow your cousin, try to be more realistic never copy your weird grandpa, balabalabala…." Aunty firstly laugh out loudly and then flattered cousin again.

"Aunty,I gotta go, i suggest you can stock some food for anything unexpected happened in the future, right? Bye, aunty" Blue said and hung out the phone before her aunty answering.

She also texted to her best friend about preparing food for doomsday coming, she did not want to call them one by one,as she did not want to be treated as a insane girl.

Ater that, she put down her cell phone and did not care about any reply from her friends, there are less than 2 hours left till the doomsday coming.

She drove the car back home. When passed by the drugstore, she stopped the car and went into it, as she thought medicine would be super important if doomsday really come.

She just rushed into the store and picked up quickly the medicine on the shelves, she even did notice who are around her in this drugstore.

"No move! This is robbery, handle out your wallet" two men who put on mask wih cow knife in hands shouted.

Blue became speechless for such situation. She wanted to laugh that she meets such robbery in such time,so She even foroets to scare.


	3. Doomsday-Blue Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was almost time to close the drugstore in the evening, so there are not many people in store, but only two staffs, one couple of youth,and one mid-aged man.

They all were quiet.

"You! take out cash, hurry up!" higher robber pointed to the female staff who was back the counter.

The female staff was frightened and her face turned pale suddenly, she took out the drawer with her trembling fingers, handed over a stack of cash to the higher robber.

The higher robber got the cash from the female staff quickly, and ready to go out, but suddenly, he thought of something and tipped the shorter one a wink,and then they both turnned around and shouted :"everyone here! Take out your cash too!"

"Fuck!" Blue said in a depressed and low voice.

She wasted time here when she would have less to prepare at home for doomsday coming. The only thing she wanted is to finish here ASAP, so she threw her wallet out at the first time.

The higher robber picked her wallet, took a look and then asked:"all? Too little, take out your bracelet too!"

She became very nervous when she heard that.

"Thi…..s i….s fake ….. one, n…..o va…lue" she said stutteringly.

"Just give it to me, no nonsense!"The higher robber shouted harshly.

Blue frowned and thought much in that moment:"should I hand over? The bracelet would be the safeguard in doomsday,but this moment the robber got knife in the higher robber lost patience on his face as the time went by, maybe he will stab to me immediately."

Considering this,Blue gradually take down the bracelet.

"Help! Help!" screaming came out suddenly.

Blue and the higher robber turned around at same time, the shorter robber was in fighting with the young man who was one of the young couple; the woman was standing beside with a very pale face and screaming.

He might not think about such situation that someone would do defiance,so the higher robber was a little inattentive.

Just in this moment, Blue put back the bracelet and pounced to the higher robber and bit his wrist which has been holding the knife. The higher robber got painful and tried get rid of her teeth by shaking hands, so the knife fell off from his hand. Blue the rushed to kick away the cow knife.

When the higher robber reactd, the higher robber became raged, he pushed Blue down quickly.

Blue was pushed down the corner of the ground and when she tried to stand up, a slice of bright ray was flashing, and her eyes was forced closing for seconds.

The whole drugstore became quiet in several seconds, Blue felt scared. Blue opened her eyes soon and she saw the cow knife was in front of her, she touched it quickly,put it in her space with her thought.

After one second, everyone tried opening their eyes, they saw fire blaming 500 meters from here and much smoke in the air. And suddenly then, explosive sound, screaming, and Auto safety alarm arised in the whole city.

Everyone's face became vague and worries,they wondering:"what happened?"

"Doomsday is really coming?"Blue said to herself in soft voice.  
"Run! It seems that the chemistry factory was exploded" Blue shouted to the robbers suddenly.

"Can you smell sth special in the air?" she emphasized, as she wanted to let the robbers get away frm here.

"It is the good time for you two to get out of here,the policemen must have be controlling the street, later they will come here for regular check and then you two will not get chance to leave"Blue said again.

The higher one looked his hand and found nothing in, he also couldn't find his cow knife around him. He lost the tool to threaten people and heard of Blue's words after, so he nodded to the shorter one and said harshly:"lucky you, if anyone tell police, I will kill your families " he glanced at the man who fought with shorter one,and then they ran out fast.

After two robbers left, she felt her body becoming weak, she dropped down the ground and took a deep breath.

A voice from the back of counter asked in several minutes:"they left? Really left?"

An older staff ran out,pushed out the door and then said: "yeah, they run away, really run away, hurry, and hurry to call police"

The young man dialed once the older staff said, however the phone cannot get through.

"What's the matter? Is my phone broken? Quan, give me your phone to try again" the young man frowned and said to his girlfriend.

When Blue heard the young man's words, she was trembled, she also took out her cell phone promptly, no signal too!

"It's weird; this telephone has been good but now cannot get through."Meanwhile, the staff behind the counter said.

The mid-age man heard and said:"mine has no signal too, whose cell phone has? "

Everyone here shake their head.

Seeing this, he pointed to Blue and said:"I am afraid this girl is right, don't you smell something strange? It seems that the chemical plant really exploded and the signal tower is affected."

Blue did not agree with the mid-age man's saying, as the dazzling light flickerd just now was too strong to be believed as explosion; why she said about chemical plant explosion is only to get rid of two robbers.


End file.
